iAm the Lion, and iAm the rabbit
by PrincessChiz
Summary: It's one year since Sam and Freddie's first kiss, and the iCarly trio all know this. What will happen when Carly comes up with a devious plan? SEDDIE - Happy Kissaversary!


**Helllllllllllllo!**

**Happy Kissaversary! **

**I know most people will probably do a 9th April one now (iOMG kiss) but I thought, hey, why not be traditional?**

**I know in this story it sais one year since it happened, but its really 3 years! Now you see, I have only been an iCarly fan since like last February, but I've still seen all the episodes! iKiss was like the third episode I saw, and then I was like them two will get together! (I didn't even know their names at that point...)**

**Hehe;) **

**So, HHAAPPPPYY KKIISSAAVVEERRSSAARRYYY!**

**CYA!**

**Daisy**

**xxx**

Exactly one year since the kiss on the fire escape. It's the 3rd January. And Carly, Sam and Freddie all know this.

"So, Freddie." Carly said for the sixth time. Freddie was sat in the iCarly studio on the beanbags, thinking. He finally noticed Carly.

"Yeah?"

"Watcha thinking about?"

"Stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"Stuffy stuff."

"Kisses aren't stuffy!"

"Huh?"

"It's one year since you two kissed! I know you're thinking about it!"

"No I am not!"

"You are!"

"Yes I am!"

"I knew it! So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The kiss! You know what I'm talking about!"

"It was... Yanno... nice..."

"It was more than nice!"

"I know..."

"So what else was it?"

"Soft, sweet, way too short, and nice..." Freddie said, going into dream mode. What he didn't know is that Carly had voice recorded everything he had said.

"And Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Say Cat, rabbit and lion!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Cat, rabbit and lion!"

"Thanks!"

…...

"So, Sam." Carly started. Freddie had left, and Sam had now come.

"What?"

"Do you know what special day it is today?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"You surey sure?"

"Surey?"

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm talking about either..."

"Nope."

"So, you sure you don't know what day it is?"

"Nope." Sam said. Even though she did have an idea of what the day, and could not get it off her mind.

"It's a year since you two kissed!"

"That's cool... Wait, how do you even know the date?"

"I watched back the iCarly when you ran off, and it dated to the 3rd January!"

"Oh."

"So, how was it?"

"It was ok."

"Ok?"

"Very ok."

"Very ok?"

"IT WAS AMAZING! And ok..." Sam blurted out, immediately regretting it.

"Amazing?"

"Why do you question everything I say?"

"Cos you're not giving out many deets!"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to know how it felt..."

"You've kissed someone before!"

"And? I want it from another persons perspective!"

"Don't use big words on me!"

"You're not using any words!"

"Okay. If I use 3 words to describe the kiss, will you go away?"

"Make it 5!"

"Naaaa, I'lll make it 4!"

"Perfect!"!

"Well, the kiss was... Nice, nice, nice and nice!" Sam said, smirking.

"Four different words."

"Okay then... Twas way too short." Sam said, counting the words up on her fingers.

"That'll do!" Carly said, bouncing happily up the stairs. But what Sam didn't know, is that she had been recording the whole time.

"And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favour?"

"No."

"Say Cat, rabbit and lion!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Cat, rabbit and lion!"

"Thanks!"

…...

"And next on iCarly, we have an especially special segment!" Carly announced, smirking at Sam.

"We do?" Sam and Freddie asked in surprise together.

"Yep!"

"What is it?"

"You'll see..." Carly said. She ran out of the room, then seconds later came back in with three stuffed animals. A cat, a lion, and a rabbit. This should be good.

"Carls, what are you doing?" Sam asked nervously.

"You'll see..." You'll see? Is that all she can say? Carly sat the animals in a circle on the floor in front of the camera. "Freddie, put the camera on the floor, directing at the animals!" Carly ordered.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Cos I really don't think you'll want to be holding that camera when you see this..." Carly said with an evil smile on her face.

"Carly, what are you doing?"

"Just sit back and enjoy!" Carly said, stealing Sam's remote out of her hand, then doing something on the computer, then sitting back and well, _relaxing. _Yanno, before Sam and Freddie killed her.

Suddenly, an intro played, and the lights went down in the studio.

"Hello, and welcome to the talk-show talk-show!" Said a voice. "I am Cat, and I am here today with rabbit and lion!" Said a voice which apparently belonged to the cat, but sounded strangely familiar. "So, do any of you two know what special day it is today?"

"Nope!" Said the rabbit. Freddie flinched. The rabbit had stolen his voice!

"Nope!" Said the lion. Sam flinched. The lion had stolen her voice!

"Okay then. lion!"

"Yeah?"

"I know what you're thinking about!" The cat said, directing it at the lion.

"No you don't!"

"You're thinking about the kiss!"

"No I am not!"

"so, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The kiss!"

"It was... Soft, sweet, way too short, and nice." Said the rabbit. Freddie flinched once again. Carly had been recording him?

"And lion!"

"Yeah?"

"How did you find it?"

"Er... Nice, nice, nice, nice, AMAZING, and way too short!" Said the lion.

"And I have a theory!" Said the cat. "You two have secret feelings for eachother!"

"Naaaaa!" Said the lion.

"No!" Said the rabbit.

"You do! Admit it!"

"Sure!" Said the rabbit.

"Perfect!" Said the lion. Carly then got up and pushed the two animals closer together, so it looked like they were kissing.

"And we're clear!" Said Carly. She walked up to the camera and pressed the 'off' button. She giggled and then looked over at Sam and Freddie, who were looking like they had just seen a ghost. They both didn't move. "So, guys..." Carly started. "Great show!"

"Y-yeah." Freddie said. Then suddenly, they both broke out of the trance and were angry. Very angry.

"SHAY!" Carly said, running towards Carly. For once, Carly was actually scared. Freddie saw this and ran in front of Sam, blocking her path. He grabbed her by wrists, and pushed her back. Sam groaned and tried to push him back, resulting in the two falling over. Sam groaned again. When did the nub get so strong? "So, you thought it was too short?" Sam asked, trying to make casual conversation.

"Er... yeah?"

"How long would you of liked it to be?"

"Yanno... Er... 20 seconds..." Freddie said nervously. Actually a minute long kiss would of been nice, but that's not gonna happen.

"Your wish is granted." Sam said expressionlessly, whilst inside she was buzzing with excitement, and nervousness. She slowly pressed her lips to his. It was nothing like the first one, but it wasn't a make-out either. Carly stood there, dumbfounded. She hadn't expected this! Maybe a hug, or a confession, but no kiss! This was amazing!

**It just goes to show that one day, Cats, rabbits and lions will take over the universe, and that lions and rabbits can be friends after all, no matter what da peeps say!**


End file.
